1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel amide compounds represented by the following general formula (I) as well as acid addition salts thereof, process for preparing the same, and a composition for activating gastric motor function containing the same as active ingredient which can be used in the treatment of related ailments. ##STR2##
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known that N-[4-[2-(dimethylamino)ethoxy]benzyl]-3,4,5-trimethoxybenzamide [general name, TRIMETHOBENZAMIDE, The United States Pharmacopeia XXI, 1094 (1985)] represented by formula (II), ##STR3## can be used only as an antiemetic drugs and is not used for activating gastric motor function.
Non-ulcer dyspepsia such as gastric discomfort and abdominal distension results in part from a decrease of gastric motor function. Therefore, it is necessary to administer a drug which has the action on activating gastric motor function, so that such symptons can also be alleviated.
So far, as a medicament which has the action on activating gastric motor function, 4-Amino-5-chloro-N-[(2-diethylamino)ethyl]-2-methoxybenzamide (general name, Metoclopramide, The Merck Index 10th Edition, 6019) represented by formula (III) is known. ##STR4##
But this medicament has also the antiemetic effect. Medicaments such as this one are not satisfactory for practical use because of insufficient efficacy and having the serious side effects.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a new and useful medicament for the activation of the gastric motor function.
3. Summary of the Invention
It has been found surprisingly, that the amide compounds represented by the formula (I): ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, lower alkyl, halogen, amino which can be substituted by lower alkyl, nitro, cyano, sulfamoyl which can be substituted by lower alkyl, R.sub.2 represents hydrogen, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, lower alkyl, halogen, amino, nitro, wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be combined to form methylenedioxy, R.sub.3 means hydrogen, lower alkyl, halogen, or amino, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 may be the same or different and each represents lower alkyl or wherein R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 may be combined together with nitrogen to form 1-pyrrolidinyl or piperidino, and pharmacologically-acceptable acid-addition salts thereof, exhibit excellent effects in the activation of gastric motor function.
Further, according to the present invention, there are provided also a process for preparation of the novel amide compounds represented by the general formula (I), pharmaceutical compositions useful to activate gastric motor function comprising one or more compounds as represented by the formula (I) in an amount effective for such purpose, as well as a method for the treatment of a subject suffering from an ailment associated with inadequate gastric motor function by administrating such a compound to the said subject.